The New Kids
by Card Knight
Summary: Kitty saved someone else on the way to save leech. Takes place after X3.
1. A Small Detour

**I've always been a fan of x-men and thought it was time to finally write a fanfic. I know this chapter is short, but it's to kind of introduce one of my own characters. I do not own any of the x-men, but I do claim ownership of the boy in the tank. Please R & R. I promise there will be more chapters, but I'd still like to know what you guys think.**

**This chapter is set in X3 where Kitty and the Juggernaut are racing to find Leech (the little boy who saps powers). This is basically a small detour Kitty makes after pulling Juggernaut into the floor.**

"I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" Kitty couldn't help but smile as she ran into the next room. She wasn't exactly sure which way to go, so she turned left and hoped it was the right way. She ran into another room and stopped immediately, almost tripping from her built momentum. She gasped as she realized what she was looking at. Before her was a water filled tank with a black haired boy floating in the middle. He had a respirator over his face with a bunch of wires connected to him. She looked around the rest of the room and noticed all the computers and monitors that showed tons of data on the boy:

**Name:** Anthony Zell

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male

**Known Powers:** Telekinesis, Force Field generation, Superhuman Healing Factor, Intangibility

**Notes:** Is very intelligent and appears to be a quick learner. Is very good with computers and other electronics. Was a subject of the Weapon X program. A Class 4 mutant.

She looked through the notes hurriedly, trying to find out how to get him out of there. Kitty looked back up at the tank and noticed a red button that said "In Case Of an Emergency". She walked over to it, looked up one more time at the boy, and pushed it.

At first, nothing happened. She wondered if the button had been disconnected when the boy's hand twitched. She watched as the boy opened his eyes. He looked directly into her eyes. A few moments later, the boy seemed to realize where he was and started to panic. He twisted and turned, pulling all the wires off of him as well as the respirator. He looked one more time at Kitty and put his hand on the glass.

"Hang on!" Kitty put her hand on the glass, opposite his, ready to phase through it and get him out. She stopped when she noticed the boy had his eyes closed. Then, he opened them sharply and, simultaneously, the glass shattered and flew outward closely followed by the water. Kitty barely had time to phase through the sudden force of the gallons of water. The boy fell out onto the floor. "Are you all right?!" She knelt beside him, but before she touched him, he phased through the floor and disappeared. Kitty stared at the spot where the boy had just been, then snapped back into reality when she heard walls being smashed. She got up and hurried out of the room to find the boy she had come for in the first place.

**A/N: I'm not very good at descriptions, sorry. If you're still trying to get a visual of the black haired boy, here's some extra info: He's around Kitty's age, maybe a year older, has brown eyes and a very athletically toned body. Also, I'm going to try and bring the infamous Remy LeBeau (Gambit) into this; most likely some others as well. Again, R & R!**


	2. The Plan

**Again, I do not own any of the X-men. However, I do own Anthony Zell. Before I start, let me go ahead and let you know something: you may have noticed that they screwed some of the characters up in the movie (for example, Calisto doesn't have super speed or mutant detection), so I am sorry to say that you may find some flaws in my characters as well. If you find something you don't like, complain about them in a review ;)**

**Now on to the story. We left off with Anthony escaping from Worthington Labs while Kitty and Juggernaut raced to find Leech. Now, it's two weeks later. Things are starting to get back to "normal" at the school/mansion. Kids are adjusting to the loss of three of their mentors. Storm is still the headmistress and leader of the X-men; Wolverine teaches physical education and art (Sorry, I couldn't resist adding that. If you haven't seen X2, you probably won't get that.); Kitty, Bobby, Peter, and Rogue (still powerless) are still on the team; Warren (teaches personal finance) and Hank (teaches science) are also members of the team along with Nightcrawler (I can't think of any subjects right now, so he's a substitute, lol). We start off with Kitty and Peter being pulled into Ororo's office to show some new kids around the school.**

"Kitty, Peter, thank you for coming. We have some new students joining us; I was hoping you two wouldn't mind showing them around?" Ororo said, closing the door behind them.

"Of course not professor!" said Kitty. "It gets us out of classes," she whispered to Peter.

"I heard that." Storm said with a smile. She walked over to the other four kids in the office. "Kitty, Peter, I'd like you to meet your new classmates: Alison Blaire," she gestured to the blonde haired girl standing next to her. "Remy Lebeau," She stepped behind a brown haired boy with glowing red eyes who stood next to Alison. Kitty couldn't help but notice that Remy was flipping a playing card between his fingers. "Anthony Zell," Storm said, putting her hand on the black haired boy's shoulder. Kitty's memory instantly flashed back to that moment when she had helped him out of the tank. She realized she was staring and quickly looked away. "And this is-!"

"Illyana!" Peter ran over and hugged the other blonde haired girl tightly, who returned his hug with just as much enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Mom and Dad!"

"T-they died Peter. Didn't you get my letter?" Illyana let go of her brother. "I guess not."

Peter was quiet for a second. "Well, at least you're safe." He realized all eyes were on them. "Sorry guys; Illyana is my sister."

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you. Peter has talked about you so much!" Kitty said, smiling.

"Well, it's getting late. After you guys show them around, take them to your dorms. Kitty, Alison and Illyana will be your and Rogue's new roommates; Peter, Remy and Anthony will be rooming with you and Bobby." Ororo dismissed them.

Kitty woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was one in the morning. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Her mouth was dry, so she decided to go get a drink of water. A couple minutes later, she found herself right outside the kitchen. She stopped as she heard Remy and Anthony talking.

"Remy, we have to go find the others. The longer we wait, the longer our friends have to hide."

"Anthony, I know what you mean, but you saw Alison. She could hardly stay awake today. Illyana wasn't much better either."

"After Kitty rescued me, I didn't rest until I found you guys. I still haven't and won't until I'm sure about the others."

"What about just you and me going? Why not let the girls get the rest they deserve?"

"It would be a lot easier if we had them with us. Well, it might not be easier, but you know what I mean. But we do need them. Before I left the labs, I looked through some of the other files. Weapon X still has Jon, Alex, Paige, and Doug. I figured we would split up: two of us head to the Weapon X facility while the other two go look for the others."

"It's obvious who the two pairs would be. I mean, you know where the Weapon X facility is and would most likely need Illyana's teleportation power in case things go bad. I know my way around the sewers and Alison's light powers would come in handy in the dark."

"Then it's agreed. We'll wait a few days, let everyone rest up, then go rescue our friends. We'll tell the girls tomorrow."

"Ahem." Kitty jumped and turned around to see Wolverine standing right behind her. "What are you doing up?"

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I came down for a glass of water."

"I can't sleep either." They walked into the kitchen and watched as Anthony and Remy shoved some papers into their pockets. "What are you two doing up? Doesn't anyone sleep anymore?"

"Apparently not." Anthony looked at Logan questioningly. "I've seen you before…"

"Well, I live here too you know."

"Not here. Somewhere else." He noticed Logan's dog tags around his neck. "Were you an experiment in Weapon X?"

Logan was silent for a second. "How'd you know?" He watched as Anthony pulled off his shirt, revealing a pair of dog tags around his neck.

"I was apart of it too."


End file.
